Rose Copies
by CharlotteBlackheart
Summary: This is a just a small collection of related drabbles my friend and I came up with in one of our conversations and we thought it would be a shame to with hold it from the world. It's all Marluxia and Xion, a rare occasion but I digress. Either way I hope you all enjoy. Oh by the way it's all fluff.
1. Dancing in the cold

A/N: So any and all disclaimers are here. You know usual stuff yatta yatta yatta. I had planned on all the stories in these shorts being connected in a way but not all relating too much. Big time gaps basically, and there will be more to come.

Summary: Celebrations and parties were never really Marluxia's biggest interest though he couldn't get out of this New Year's party. Fed up with the noise, he decides he'd rather spend time in the cold winter air. Much to his surprise, he found her sitting out there too.

POP! The champagne cork burst out the bottle. The party had been going on for a while though it seemed they had no intention of stopping anytime soon. The organization members were cheering and laughing as they crowded around the television set. It was now officially the first of January. It's twelve in the morning, and who knew that so many people could be so full of energy. Marluxia sighed as he stared at the group of bodies at the center of the living room. His lack of enthusiasm demonstrated his distaste for the event. Any other day he would be using this time to sleep so that he could function for missions the next day. Unfortunately, he was roped into this craziness by the other members, not that he would be able to sleep with how loud the music was playing.

Outside of himself, the only others not involved with the partying, not to his surprise, were Lexaeus, Vexen, and Xemnas. He was sure Zexion and Saix wouldn't have been here either had they not been forced into it. Like him, the non-partiers were still in the vicinity watching the others. Marluxia let a sigh escape his lips, if he had to stay awake for this stupidity he would rather be outside; he needed the air. He pushed his back off the wall and made his way to the exit in secret. The last thing he wanted was that annoying old man badgering him for attempting to leave. Though he would never say it, Vexen got under his skin. The scientist's obsession with the status quo obscured Marluxia's ideas of gaining more respect, respect he felt he surly deserved.

The outside was cold. His face spent little time turning rosy from the frozen night. He breathed in deeply. Had it been spring, the sky would smell of moist flowers and plants, currently that wasn't the case. The frost forming on the windows meant it was below the freezing point. His breath forming puff clouds in his face only served to encourage that idea. He was incapable of finding a sanctuary on this heartless forbidden day. The light wind caused a freezing shiver to run down his spine. Regardless of his spoiled mood, he felt the cold was better than the noise bursting from the loud speakers Demyx felt so compelled to bring to the party this evening. He was outside several floors down and the music was still lightly audible. He was glad that Demyx never played his sitar with that thing on full blast.

Marluxia's blue eyes scanned the scenery in front of him. Had the season not been winter, Marluxia would've sworn that Vexen had a field day in the front of the castle because everything was frosted over. He finally noted the small figure sitting on the grass several feet away from him. This piqued his interest. It suggested that someone else was bothered enough as he was to brave the cold. He made his way toward the distant soul until he was able to recognize the shape. He was surprised to see her out here. He could've sworn she would be with Axel and Roxas upstairs, especially Roxas. Xion was playing with the frosted grass on the ground. Her slender fingers pulled at a singular blade until it came free from the dirt, and then she moved onto the next blade.

"You know they have lawnmowers for that?" Marluxia commented, once he noticed what she was doing.

"M-Marluxia!?" the smaller nobody exclaimed, turning her torso slightly to look up at him. Shock clearly painted across her face. She was sure she would remain alone outside. "I'm not trying to cut the grass." She pouted grumpily, returning her gaze back to the ground.

"Hmm? You know they're living things?" Marluxia asked, tilting his head. She looked up again. Despite his mocking words, his face bore no real expression. Had it not been for the tone in his voice, it would be genuinely difficult to read the older man at the moment.

"Yes." She murmured. She didn't know why he was being cross with her. Was it something to do with her or something else?

"What are you doing out here?" Marluxia questioned, finally breaking the silence that hung between them for several long seconds. She chewed at her check, contemplating her words.

"I was uncomfortable." She answered. It was the truth. For whatever reason, she felt out of place amongst the other nobodies. The silence suggested that Marluxia was thinking of something to else to say.

"I see." Marluxia finally said. Things were getting more awkward as time passed. She had never really spoken to the older male. His attractive face and body wasn't the only thing that made him intimidating but his personality as well. He seemed vain and grouchy most of the time. Not to mention he was the only person who could give Larxene an order without her silver tongue biting back. This made him the most frightening.

"Are you going to answer me?" His voice broke through Xion's thoughts. He was looking down at her quizzically. She was certainly lost now.

"Huh?" was all she could muster. He shook his head.

"Were you not listening to me?" He asked. His tone almost suggested that she should've been hanging on to every word that escaped his mouth.

"I-I'm sorry, I zoned out." She confessed meekly. Marluxia mumbled under his breath before he spoke again.

"I asked why are you sitting on the grass anyway?"

"Oh! Uh, the asphalt would've been too hard, and there are no benches to sit on out here, so I had to make do." She explained, standing up and wiped off her wet and dirty cloak.

"Something tells me you would be sitting in the grass regardless." He murmured, as they both walked back to the castle. The music became audible again as they neared.

"Damnit," Marluxia exclaimed, "They're still at it."

"Did you leave because the music was bothering you?" Xion asked.

"Well, that and I just want to sleep." He revealed. His sleepiness explained his current cross attitude.

"Why play music?" she questioned. This was her first party honestly, and she didn't even bother to understand how it worked.

"To dance to it." Marluxia said. She looked at him again.

"Have you never danced?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not that I remember." She responded. For a short time, there was silence again until Marluxia held out his hand. Now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow. Her puzzled look told him to elaborate.

"I'm going to teach you to dance."

"HUH?" she gasped. She was thankful that it was cold out otherwise he would have known she was blushing. He simply said the same thing again.

"Why?" She asked him now.

"A proper lady should know how to at least waltz." He said matter-of-factly. She didn't know what else to say but 'oh'. Nervously, she placed her hand in his. She always knew he was bigger than her, but the difference in the hand size made it painfully more obvious. He instructed her to come closer, and she listened tentatively. He placed his other hand on her back and told her to place her other hand on his shoulder. She had to lift her upper arm high to get her hand there until he told her to settle for his upper arm. His large frame overshadowed hers; at this point, she found herself grateful that at least it wasn't Lexaeus or Xaldin who was trying to teach her, or this would be impossible. He side stepped, and she stumbled after. With every step he made, she found herself trying to keep up.

"Allow me to lead, and stop looking at your feet; that's rude." He ordered. He knew very well that she was nervous. It was that nervousness that was making it all the more difficult for her to follow suit. Forcing her to look at him would only make it worse at the moment, but she had to do it nonetheless. Finally, she was getting the hang of it. A smile crossed her lips as she looked up at him. Excitement filled her face as she followed every step he made more simply now. He smiled back at the young girl. He had never really seen her smile before this evening. It was such a pretty one too. It made him warm on the inside though he could never really explain why.


	2. Gratifood

A/N: Yo! Glad you came back for more! This is the second addition to a five part short. Marluxia and Xion's strange bond will continue to grow and you will get to read about it. Of course all the disclaimer shit is a thing that exists just don't feel like actually typing that out. (Though apparently I'll waste my time typing this out cause why the hell not) Have fun reading, and thank you to my lovely editor.

Summary: Since Marluxia taught her to dance, Xion feels somewhat indebted to the older male. Planning to pay him back she decides to cook him his favorite meal! The problem is she doesn't know how to or what his favorite food is.

Waking up early has its advantages; not having to do a mission first thing when you wake up is one of them. Roxas always wakes up in the afternoon and goes straight into a mission after some preparations, but she gets to wonder around the large castle for a while lost in thought. That's exactly what she is doing; for a while now, she has been thinking of way to pay her debt to the pink haired man for teaching her how to dance. She can't help the feeling no matter how many times he tells her to forget about it. Finally, stopping by the kitchen, she finds him sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. She notices he does this every morning now that his presence has become more known to her. He is always reading something too, no different from the scene being displayed in front of her now.

Feeling the young girl in the vicinity, Marluxia acknowledges her with a slight nod of the head. She smiles at him. Her smile matches her perfectly. It is a fragile smile to match the fragile look in her eyes. She is too kind to be in a place filled with heartless men; yet, she stands before him now. He gives a small smile himself, one he can easily card off as a smirk should anyone ask. Recently, she is very adamant about paying him back for teaching her how to dance two weeks ago. He would rather she let it be. He won't tell her that it makes him embarrassed or anyone else for that matter. The girl won't let it go though she spends time trying to figure out how she can pay him back, there are times he wants to tell her something he wanted. Xion has a keyblade after all. She can become very useful, but some part of him won't allow him to take advantage of her. He can't understand why.

Xion wants to ask him again. She wants him to tell her what she can possibly do to pay him back, but she doesn't want to push it. She needs to figure out what to do for him on her own. She nods cheerful to herself at Marluxia's confusion. She looks around the kitchen wondering what to do. Finally! She decides! She is going to cook something for him. With triumph, she thrusts her fist into her palm. Strangely, awkward air begins to fill the room. Xion slowly turns her head to the man sitting in the room staring at her with quizzical eyes. She smiles awkwardly at him. How embarrassing. She quickly shuffles out off to the kitchen.

Staring out at the large amount of books, she feels despair crawl upon her. The library has too many books for her to look for just one. She needs at least one cookbook.

"Looking for something?" a voice asks. She looks toward the source of the voice. Zexion, who else would it be, walks over to the smaller girl.

"AH, hello Zexion." Xion starts, "I am looking for something, a cookbook" She answers. His head tilts in wonder.

"Now that's a rare occasion. Of what use could that be to you?" He asks. She doesn't want to say to him. Should she just up and tell him her plans or not? She chews on her cheek in thought for a second.

"I wanted to look for recipes. I was planning on making something for Marluxia." She explains. Zexion looks at her in curiosity. Marluxia, it is a strange idea that Xion would be cooking him anything at all. Yet, here she is planning too. He has noticed that she has been spending a lot of time near the older man. He's been wondering why she wants to get near him at all. A crush perhaps? It piques his interest that's for sure. He looks toward the vast collection of shelves tightly packed with books. He has never looked for a cookbook in here though he is sure it does exist somewhere. He has an idea of where it might be though. He walks without a word to where he assumes it might be. Xion follows behind him, guessing he is escorting her to the cookbooks. He is right, a smirk running across his lips. She wastes no time in pulling a book out of the shelf and shuffling through the pages. Zexion watches her as excitement and determination fills her eyes.

"What do you plan on making him?" He asks, peeking over her shoulder.

"I haven't really figured it out yet." She answers, "I don't really know what he likes to eat. I never see him eating anything at all. Though I'm sure he does eat, he looks like he takes care of himself, so I can't imagine that he wouldn't eat at all." Zexion stands in wonder over what they can possibly make.

"How about something incorporated with flowers? Rosehip tea?" He suggests.

"That sounds like a good idea, but that's only a drink. What do we make him to eat?"

"We?" Zexion asks.

"Oh! Right, sorry." She mumbles.

"It is all right. I will help you." Zexion reassures her, "What to make him I wonder? He doesn't look like someone who would like sweets too much, else wise he wouldn't be drinking black coffee every day like his mere existence depended on it."

"So then, what about something with lemons?" She asks. For some reason, lemons only remind Zexion of Larxene.

"Uh, how about no." Zexion says crossly.

"Well then what do we make him?" Xion questions.

"Why dont you make him something you want to eat? If you do that and he doesn't like it you can eat it." Zexion suggests. Xion looks over at the man peeping over her shoulder. He shoots her a look due to her silence. He is too close to her face. He is looking at her! Frantically she looks back at the book.

"R-Right. Okay." She says, looking at all the recipes in the book. That is an interesting response. Her face grows red. She isn't aware of who she is. What has Vexen's involvement been in her existence? Her name, Xion, isn't too far off from Zexion's own name is it? Vexen, what was he thinking when he was naming this girl. Looking back at her, he notices she is intensely staring at one page.

"Did you find something?" He wonders.

"Y-yes" She answers, showing him the page. On the page is the recipe to clam chowder. This won't be too difficult; Zexion knows very well how to make this. Entering the kitchen, Xaldin sits at the table.

Before he can ask them what they are doing, Zexion speaks up, "You can leave now". Xaldin glares at the younger man with contempt. "We'll be cooking, so it's best you leave to stay out of the way." Zexion only pushes further, completely disregarding Xaldin's looks. The purple eyed man looks almost insulted that Zexion suggests he'd get in the way.

"You would." Zexion answers as if he read his mind. "You would try to 'help' and then take over the entire thing, and she would end up not cooking at all. She wants to make something, so all she needs is help. That is what I am here to provide, with you she'll learn nothing at all." Xaldin scoffs. He can't argue anymore, not like he has been really. Zexion is right like the stupid brat is all the damn time. Once Xaldin leaves, the two have arranged so that Zexion will take care of cutting all the vegetables while Xion measures out all the other necessary items. Once everything is prepared, Zexion allows her to do the cooking while he reads to her the directions. He is allowing her to do this on her own; she is making it for Marluxia, and he won't allow himself to get in the way. He will give her some instruction from time to time and small suggestions in spices she should add.

The chowder sits in the bowl on the table, and a decorative herb placed in the center of the chowder. Xion smells the air. What a pleasant smell, she wants to eat it. She can't though, well she can later, but right now she needs to get Marluxia while it is still hot. Zexion lets her know that he will watch over everything while she goes to get the pink haired male.

Marluxia finds himself being dragged to the kitchen by a small girl. She won't answer his questions when she comes running into his room catching him by the arm and dragging him to the kitchen. He can smell something coming from the kitchen. Zexion is standing near the stove, the bowl of chowder sitting on the table, and its scent works its way to his nose. It's pleasant.

"What is this?" Marluxia asks.

"Since your joke weapon was a ladle, we thought we'd make you something where it would come in handy." Zexion smirks.

"No! I just wanted to thank you, so I made you some clam chowder!" Xion jumps in. Marluxia stares at her. He doesn't know what to say. Zexion excuses himself, probably to save from getting any more uncomfortable from the awkward air. Marluxia sits down at the table still looking at the girl. Anxiety builds in her eyes; she wants to see what he thinks. Taking a spoonful into his mouth, he smiles.


End file.
